Open like a Book
by ThatSplendidJerk
Summary: M RATING. One year has passed and despair is here. Yet Togami feels that the worst has yet to come... efore dealing with Despair, he needs to cope with another family duty. To Fu. Sexual themes, coarse language, violent action and kink.
1. Book of Duty

**Open like a book**

Byakuya Togami tossed away his violin's bow in frustration. His handsome face was screwed in a contorted, restrained gesture of loathing. No matter how much he tossed the matter around, it was one sided and definitely not a pancake. Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G major was not aiding matters, either, the music being darker than the clouds that surrounded his heart.

-Sorry, _Anton_, – he mused, picking the bow, holding fondly the violin and setting it in its case –that wasn't aimed at you. It's only… that damn plain bag of dirt…

He was the heir now, but he knew too damn well that the election was held constantly, because of the pressure that came with the choice. His health would be always a subject of analysis, just as the stocks of the family. He needed to secure his and the Group's future, he was expected to do so as soon as he assumed his part in the top executive posse.

Usually, a Togami heir was in his mid-late teens when he took the helm. But Togami had gotten himself at the very top much sooner, yet the accurate physical exams he was required to take almost every month showed his reproductive organs were in good order and would be functional quite soon. They knew he was a mere child, a teen, so the best move was to put him into an elite school where he could find a suitable first mate to have his first children. No legal issues would arise, as no parent in his sane mind would disapprove to this big chance in life.

While awaiting a reply from Eton, Hope's Peak sent their invitation. The playing field for a playboy in the making had been set.

So Togami underwent an intensive, tedious and demanding course designed to speed up his development, complete with supplements, vitamins and injections. He had to hurry and start his sex life in a rush, that's what was expected of him. To come back into the fold of the Group the following year with at least two toddlers in his arms to present them.

He set his glasses by the bridge, frowning darkly. His health was superb, but then, more duties would keep coming his way. He had to have kids old enough to take over from him at any given moment. When the following heir match would be on, he would want to make sure his children were up to the task.

The only woman able to grant him that success was right in front of him. The credentials she held were the key for the choice of her being his first mate.

A serial killer, a woman that made everyone around her tremble and cower as much as his own surname did. No one would dare to put a finger on him, knowing she was around and willing to discard her own life to protect his.

A writer, able to put the family surname on the height of stars with her innate talent for writing and publishing. Nothing was better than having a publicist at home, someone who could tell to the world the grandness of Byakuya Togami's spell at the helm of the Group.

_His first heir would have to come from her womb_. That was the source of Byakuya's frustration. He knew full well that the exceptional abilities and high quality required for a Togami mate wasn't purely centered on beauty, comeliness, class or style. He remembered the Nobel sperm bank, which his family deemed one of its shames. They had attempted to create a heir from a sperm donation by famous Nobel Prize in Economy, only to end up with a frail-health, weak-minded child that the Group had to institutionalize for life.

The women he picked had to be well-looking, healthy, intelligent, well able to produce more than one baby, willing to leave her life in the hands of the Group and even bear with the frustration if the kid wasn't chosen as the heir.

He snorted in exasperation. Fukawa was all of that, save intelligent and pretty. But no matter what kind of objections he ran across, it seemed that he should aim his first shot to the nervous, lovesick writer. For a firstie, she wouldn't put much of a fight, after all she revered his every bat of an eye. And no book that came outside her oven would be worth more than a tiny Togami heir coming from her insides.

He let out a cruel snicker. Some students had resorted to all types of jerkass distractions: Russian roulette, drugs, casino games, sex games, to try and ease the despair from their hearts. Togami's class was pretty much safe, and he himself as well. All the tension, all the despair-inducing atmosphere, wasn't that important to him as his impending –and in a sense, forced- sexual maturity. That was the only reason he was now looking for an outlet for his testosterone.

In normal conditions, his first experience would've been another competition, public and in display, eyed by the elders of his family, criticised and discussed over and over. The aim was to render sex, in his eyes, as standardized, feeling-devoid and sterilized an experience as a doctor's check in a hospital room. He was allowed to feel pleasure, but not to please his mate, it was merely a mechanical operation one had to perform dousing his strength.

But now, with the Most Malevolent Mankind Made Malefaction going on, that wasn't even an option.

His brow furrowed again. He needed a plan, because he had to make his first move, quick.

Judging by the way his body reacted at the latest battery of medications, the bridge to maturity would be open any time soon...


	2. Book of Frustration

Touko Fukawa was unaware of how she was a piece in the ambitious heir's chessboard. She was beyond herself with joy that she was invited-no, requested- no, better still, _ordered_ – to tag along by none other than Togami himself. Her lips were already moist with drool as she quietly opened the library door and headed towards the Crusades bookshelf, their appointed meeting place.

He had arranged the meeting under the pretense of picking a volleyball close to her and sliding a piece of paper under her tennis shoe while doing so. She clutched his blunt message in her fist as she walked hesitantly in. _Take a strong bath,_ _meet me in the library at 2 AM, Crusade corner, come alone and not a word to a soul – Togami_

The bookshelf was a tiny space close to an angle, away from recently-installed cameras. As she opened the door, focusing only on finding her way towards the History section, a sharp whisper pierced her ear and she felt yanked aside.

- What the hell took you so long?

- Uh… Byakuya-sama, I'm-

- Save the blabber for later. Do you know why are you here?

Cheeks turning scarlet, Touko mused – I d-don't know, Byakuya-sama, it's enough that _you_ know it….

-Well said, nuisance – Togami's face lit with a grimace that may've been the beginning of a mirthless smile. – As you see, there are cameras all around, that's why I pulled you away. So mind you keep outside their range or you'll meet my wrath..

-S-sure thing, I won't embarrass you…

- You already do, _believe me_. – he readjusted his glasses, glaring at her - I summoned you here so you can hold the ladder for me. I need to take off some books from the top-most shelf, and I don't need cameras – or peasants- ogling at me while I'm doing it. You will suffice. Your little thick head got it?

Touko nodded and began searching for the ladder in the aisles, attentive as to not attract the camera on her. Not finding a ladder at all, she shuffled her feet back to the Crusade shelf and Togami, but before she could apologize, he grabbed her arms and pressed his finger over her lips.

-W-what´s going on? – she whispered

-Are you prepared to do my bidding, whatever I ask you to?

She flushed red. – O-o-of course, my lord! Say what you wish and I…

- First of all, stop boring holes through my eardrum – he slurred back –And after you're done, remove those plain-looking pants of yours. I trust you have taken my advice and bathed…

She flushed even redder, trying to understand the meaning of that phrase. Hurriedly, she pushed down her underwear from over her skirt, walking out of it slightly. Next she knew, he had pulled her bodily next to him, making her stumble.

WAIT. **_NEXT TO HIM._**

- Do not put yourself in the camera's bullseye, you shithead.

-S-sorry… master… what…?

-That angle is fine. And _stop gawping at m_e.

-Y-yyy… yes, sir!

She couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye. He unzipped his trousers, fussing a bit with his underwear, bringing his tense childmaker out.

- Ever did _it_ before, Fukawa? And yes, the guys _she_ slain count, too...–

His voice was as cold as ever, businesslike if you wish, yet expectant of her answer. That might be his first take at fatherhood, but, no matter how "high" or "low" the partner was, he wouldn't make out with a total wench. Less than all with a kinky writer with a killer side that, for all he knew, could've had a sex fetish with dead bodies…

Touko blushed eggplant-purple. What… he meant… that as t-t-THAT?! _As If I had had a chance to! What a question, my White Knight! Pure and angelic 'til you want me to!_

- N-nno! Of course not, never, Byakuya sam-!

He grabbed her cheeks together painfully, his eyes ablaze with cold fire.

- Keep quiet, eyesore. I'm not going to force you - if you can't understand the honor I'll bestow over you, just pick your stuff and leave. If you think you can take it – bear the child of the chosen one into your womb – I'll see to it that you'll enjoy it. Once I get out, the countdown on me will begin, I'll be busier than ever before… so I want to be sure I take a step in the right track to ensure the Group's future. Only thing – no grunts or screams, if you agree we'll keep it quiet... remember we're surrounded by cameras.

Fukawa was dead and entering paradise. –Of course I can… Byakuya-sama! – she cooed softly.

- I figured that much – Togami gave a wry laugh, pointing to a corner of the room – Just get over there.

- Y-eesssssir!

Togami lifted her bodily, the incredulous stare of Fukawa's grey eyes fixed to his glacial pupils. Then he pressed her against the shelf he had just cleared, half-sat her in the second shelf and pulled up the skirt so it would be out of his way. The operation offered a view of her lower regions to the critical glare of the heir. emotionless as usual, he inbreathed deeply,set himself amid her thighs and thrust the tip in.

She was well lubricated from tension and anticipation, which was a good thing. Wincing inwardly at the juices flowing onto his shaft, he pushed his way in rhythmically, Fukawa biting on her thumb to suppress a shout. He snorted briefly, warm waves of pleasure crushing against his body with every push-and-shove movement.

He wanted to push and get there in one go, but his engorged member went against Touko's tight little canal, and to his frustration, he went in slower than intended. An angry glare shot through his eyes, but fortunately no one could see it. Fukawa, her eyes shut, was now biting her lip and holding on to his shoulders, trying to stay as still as she had been told, but her bucking hips refused to comply.

**_Creak._**

What was that?

They both froze in place, pupils enlarged, his member still tip-only through her canal.

As both moved uneasily, trying to scrutinize what had caused the sound, they realized where it had come from. Crystal had hit crystal, nothing less nothing more. Crap, none of them had taken off their glasses, they had just crashed them together with their first thrusts.

Touko tried her best to remain quiet and frozen, yet now her pelvis began pushing outwards, hungry for his sex. Soon enough, hormones mounting, she relaxed a bit and her canal seemed to welcome him. At the flexing of her inner muscles, Togami did his best to suppress a grunt. He would find his way up to her nuptial wall at long last, his enlargened sex pressing forward hungrily_. _

For Touko, this spelt "novel". She didn't feel harassed at all by his cold urgency and lack of warmth, he was simply claiming what he already had. Closing her eyes, breathing his elegant, faultless smell, she just thought that he could take her in the way he wanted, the place he wanted, as he wanted…

_He could barely contain this overwhelming feeling of lust. That was the feeling of taking a woman's best locked secret, he thought, breaking the wall with a final push of his rod and gasping excitedly in her ear. _

_Completely clad in their clothes, the uncomfortable feeling of the cloth shriveling with every love tussle, both closed their eyes and entered the realm of climax. _

Just that didn't happen.

To his horror, he felt his boyhood going numb, soft and slipping out before he could claim Touko as his.

Nonononono. That wasn't happening to a demigod like him…

He had all the basics, the background, he already knew everything about performing his duty… so why couldn't he accomplish it?

A feeling he had never experienced crept into him.

Fear.

Was he failing at such a crucial duty?

_ ?_

**HE? A FAILURE?**

_Masaka… _

Forgetting completely about his duty, he moved back, and in doing so broke the link suddenly and painfully. Touko barely realized his retreat and lowered her legs just in time, barely leaning against the shelf. Her lips parted and she let out a weak moan of longing. Was he teasing her?

-Shush – he had the sense to say, catching her weakly in mid-slip. – Enough for today.

She looked at him, kneeling slouched as he stored his boyhood back inside his underwear. He was still aroused, it hurt terribly to let go, but what was the point of forcing his way if he had just felt it going soft before it reached the goal?

Touko, completely confused, saw his change in pitch, face and attitude, and panicked. _T-t-that is because I'm dirty. Yes… I made him puke and now he's disgusted. How can he ever bed something as me… I smell too much…_

- Here…. Put these on again and take a shower – Togami handed her the discarded panties with the very tip of his fingernails. He did his best not to appear shaken and used his usual retorts, giving poor Fukawa ground and reason for her suspicions – I suggest you keep well clear of me for a while, you reek of dirt.

She gritted her teeth, unable to say a word, tears welling in her eyes from unused lust and frustration, as he rearranged his disarrayed clothes and turned without a second glance at her. His parting words were clear, bitter and contained:

- For me to have thought it was worthwhile… Hmph. What a waste of my time…


	3. Book of Temptation

In reality, Togami had to do his best effort not to run. He was shaking head to toe, yet he had to put his all in standing composed.

He entered his room, locked the door and got into the shower.

Then, he allowed himself to fall prey of rage and humiliation.

Under the warm shower, he stroked his boyhood slowly, but nothing came out. It didn't soften, either. The pain and over all, the shame, crept out to bite him like a poisonous snake.

_Fukawa, Fukawa, Fukawa_… why her, of all females… weren't they all a mere baby vessel? Just wombs, receptacles for his seed to blossom into a potential new heir?

And if this one was… even too willing to do his bidding, why couldn't he finish his task? Was it… no… was it that it would go the same way with all females? The grand Byakuya Togami, perfect in everything… a lousy lover?

No. He just needed bed rest. Nothing a good nap couldn't solve.

He revolved, full awake, feeling horny, disappointed, nervous, clutching his glasses as he always did.

Was it the fever after the family exam?

Was it that that some medicine backfired?

No… that wouldn't explain it.

And then he realized it.

_**A turn-off!**_

He had made her do his bidding. So boring and usual. She was a natural kinky… she could put up a better picture for him to enjoy.

With this idea, he started shaking again, this time mirthless, cruel joy filled his half-suppressed snickers. He felt his boyhood throb and tense up again, as he slowly dressed up, donned his tie smugly and pushed his glasses in place.

He rang the intercom with such urgency, a strained Fukawa ran and tripped over half the mobiliary before opening the door.

Icy blue eyes met her nervous grey ones, and he caught the door before she could close it again.

- Good to see you're still awake. Are you going to help me find that ladder or what? I have nothing in my room to pull them down.

Fukawa stammered a small spout of nonsense. What did he want now? She had bathed again… wait, was he going to try her again, to see if she wasn't smelly anymore?

- I-I'm with you in a moment… where is my sailor fuku… augh…

- I'll see you at the library, and for crissakes, hurry up.

She sure took that seriously. He had barely found an accommodation in a chair, angled away from the camera, when a gasping Fukawa entered the library stealthily.

- Well? I hope you're less pathetic than you were a mere half an hour ago…

- I'm so… so sorry, Byakuya-sama. I'm so – ashamed I didn't meet your…

- Quit your self-deprecating act. You don't believe it. I don't buy it. No point in it at all. I asked you something – he stretched his hand and, insides quivering from the unusual feel of skin on his fingertips, he raised her chin. – Are you going to be a worthy partner, or are you going to put all the weight on my shoulders and just… stay_ still_ like a rock?

- B- but I thought you didn't want me to m-move…

- I said_ quiet,_ not _dead_ – he scoffed – Well? Where are your tricks, miss Lewd Tongue?

- W-what tricks do you – expect me to have? I am – I told you before, I never ever – I thought, being that Byakuya-sama was more – knew more – had made _it_ more…

-How's that, literary girl? You know how to write and you don't know how to actually do it? Honest to Kami, you're a klutz.

- I-I have no experience – Fukawa shielded herself dutifully

-Don't you realize, gloomyass, that I'm giving you a second chance? – Togami stood up, raised his head as high as he could and let out a dry, cold laugh, eyeing her from above.

Fukawa jolted in place. The wolfish white teeth of his obsession were bare in a cruel, calculating smirk. His glasses slid down his nose, so that the icy blue eyes, pupils dilated, were all over her.

-How will you amuse me, I say? How can you bring me satisfaction?

He leaned over and brushed his lips close to her ear, tickling her as he whispered:

-_Think, Fukawa, think_… use that damn gray matter of yours and find something to amuse me. Otherwise, I'll make sure those books of yours never see the light of day again… they'll end up crammed in a storeroom and I'll personally drop a match over them… Goodbye _Super Duper High School Literary Girl_ then… begone to mix with the failures…

There. He had done it. He had touched the subject Fukawa was more into, after himself, of course. He detected an involuntary ray of shock, rage if you will, in her eyes, because she knew he meant it.

Then, she started giggling, her laughter turning more and more lusty by the minute.

-I soo knew it you had it in you, Byakuya-sama… at long last but y-you arrived here… I was growing t-tired of waiting…

She advanced towards his chair, as he sat down again, excited, curious and expectant, and straddled over him, rubbing her panties over his trousers.

-No cheating, Fukawa – Togami's tone was taunting, his face was smirking in cruel delight, yet there was a warning in his voice. – Don't you dare change into _her_. If you're not able to do this, just say it. It's not like I can't find myself amusement…- he dismissed that thought with a wave of his hand.

She let out a girly, kinky laugh. -Oh you will, Byakuya-sama… I bet you will… Shall I begin?

-As you wish – Togami's voice came out calm and collected, still there was an eagerness in the tone that made Fukawa bite her lip, this time in delight.

-Only just… I wasn't prepared. Does it have to be here… now?

- _Omae!_… Do you think I have time to spare with you? This is all the second chance you'll ever get, show me how good at improvising you are.

- Okay… just… a couple of minutes… d-don't look.

He saw her fumble behind the Crusades shelf, heard the sound of ripping and cutting, her ticklish, nervous laugh only a whisper.

Togami knew inmediatly that he had been right.

He would enjoy himself much more, now that he had allowed the Super High School Literary Girl run her wild fantasy, and her obsessive mind, amok.

His tight underwear, at least, told him that much.


	4. Book of Taunting

Touko would have hummed to herself if she didn't know that would've set her White Prince ablaze. She still had that weird feeling of having stepped in a dream, of having her eyes open yet being asleep. The last hour had been a rollercoaster for the young writer, so much that her heart seemed a horde of bunnies in stampede.

All too accustomed to be used, neglected, scorned, fooled and laughed upon, the rough, blunt, uncompromising way in which Togami had handled her was just perfect, herself being an accomplished masochist. A martyr in the altar of love, she thought dreamily, a Saint Sebastian with arrows all over herself.

He never said "I love you", but his body was screaming "I need you", and that was all she would ever need. Nasty lying lips weren't to be trusted. Amid the sweet scent of lemon and mint he always seemed to exude, she had felt his ragged breathing, breaking apart his cruel speech. That was lust. He lusted for her. That was the reason why he had come again.

Touko bit her lip to suppress a giggle. Of course she would give him something worthy of his efforts. Byakuya Togami wasn't known for giving second chances. He really, desperately, needed her, if he had bit his pride and came for a second helping after barely tasting the salad. For as little romance had entered his life, she knew when a boy was faking interest and when he was trying to hide it. Her small nipples hardened as she reminisced on his stiff boyhood thrusting into her. Hmmm…

She sure wrote a lot about romance, but her heroines were nothing more than prizes for men. None of them were really adventurous, courageous or daring. The only time she tried to depict one such character, she came out like a transcription of Syo! Angrily, she had ripped the pieces apart. So difficult to put women in their proper place… but she was good writing males, so that made a click with her fans and earned her the fame that now, nineteen books after, had allowed her to meet her One and Only…

Now where was that damn roll? She had seen it somewhere up in a shelf… hesitating, she tried to move atop a shelf to look for it…

"I'm still here, you know"

Whoa. The owner's voice, always calling the lapdog back.

"I haven't f-forgotten… just a second…"

The sound of plastic ripping made Togami raise his eyebrows. The hell is taking her so long… she should be here by now…

- I'm r-r-ready… you m-may look now…

Togami lifted his eyes off the book – of whom he hadn't read a single letter – and his pupils went wide. Now that's what he called "letting her mind roam free".

Touko Fukawa, grinning ear to ear, her face redder than a strawberry, was in front of him… in disguise.

Just _what a disguise_. A sort of skirt was covering her thighs only, and a patchy-sketchy sort of top, her underwear clear and visible. Actually… she was using only the frames of her underwear. Only the elastic bands that held panties and bras were firmly adjusted to her slim body, but instead of fabric… she had taped book pages all over the gaps with book-binding tape.

Now, being another library enthusiat, Togami knew Scotch book bind was similar to duct tape, strong enough not to be bitten off. It had to be teared out by other means.

Byakuya smirked in his usual sadistic way. Interesting. So she came up with a fun way of bring his little friend out to play… He stood up and tried to grab her. However, to his surprise, Fukawa smiled, stepped back and…denied with her finger.

"Tsk tsk… be p-patient… this game has rules…"

"Rules for me, you mean?" he taunted her, his smile returning and becoming hungrier.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama doesn't like rules…"- she laughed amusedly. " I guess… we are a little alike in that respect… But it's m-me in charge of your amusement, right?"

"Hmph, as usual… you enjoy being an eyesore, don't you? " He posed a hand in her thigh, feeling the paper skirt up, and the writer let out a shrilly little laugh, reluctantly stepping back.

_Believe me, Byakuya-sama, the t-tease will be worth the wait…_

"Heeeeh, no touchy feely, y-you're getting the dessert ahead of the dinner, n-naughty you… Alrighty!– she straightened up, playful smile and glinting eyes over reddening cheeks.- The rule is…y-you have to shave this off me with either your m-mouth… or her scissors… - she bit her lip, a wide nervous smile over her now glowing red cheeks - I have six of them in here... Fail to grab them from the holster, and I – she shuddered of delight –will cut some clothes off B-byakuya-sama's hottie body…"

She grinned, delighted as a child in Christmas, as she assesed his opinion of the game she had set up for him.

"S-so you see… These are the rules".

The cruel smirk turned into an interested, amused one. His athletic body turned slightly aside, he extended an arm in an aware position, knee slightly bent forward.

"_Deal_. Not bad for a library rat, I concede you've piqued my interest. Prepare to lose all your pages and be stripped up to the covers" he slurred, licking one side of his mouth, eyes alight with cold fire.

She laughed excitedly. "I'd love to see w-what do you think of _this book_… once you get to the cover!"

A smirk of lust etched in his face, Byakuya took off his jacket, placing it over the chair. His left hand loose by his side, his right hand in a catch position, he already had some sort of strategy.

_Five senses allow us to take over the world_, he thought. Both had one of them, sight, quite impaired. He already knew she was worse off than he was. Being myopic, she would do nothing without her glasses, including running away. He was an astigmatic, so losing his glasses wouldn't be a tragedy. It would only impair his medium-long focus if she moved too fast.

And fast she moved. She enjoyed the cat-and-mouse game, and her body, the one she shared with Syo, was as fit as hers. He found himself laughing -a low, dry, throaty, lusty laugh between clenched teeth- to think how that flexible body would move when under him...

His hand moved towards the holster. She avoided him with a feint, giggling softly.

Yet while avoiding his hand, she couldn't stop him biting off a page just above her left breast. It wasn't hard, he thought. The tape could only be cut, but as it just bind the pages to the elastic bands, the paper itself could be torn easily.

"You're getting… into t-the game nicely, Byakuya-sama!" she encouraged him, as he blew the page away.

"Warming up only. _Watch your guard, Fukawa_… " he retorted, managing to place his right hand in the holster.

However, she deflected his hand by squeezing the tendon above his thumb.

No wonder she was able to do that. She had a second resident in her body that, _hear hear_, was a serial killer and his victims were all _males_. Of course she would have intuitive resources for hand-to-hand combat… and although not aiming to kill, she was using them consciously.

He felt a rippling sound -somewhere over him he couldn't quite position- as Fukawa stood in front of him, scissors open, a strange expression in her eyes.

"Not expecting that, huh? A deal is a deal, though" she breathed, scissors near his neck, as he stared at her between lust and awe.

"Keep your face high, Byakuya-sama… it will only take – a second…"

A snap and a sudden chilly feeling in his neck told him Touko Fukawa had just cut his shirt's tall neck open. Then he made sense of it -the rippling sound from before was his silk shirt cut open from the last button up. The snap was his cross tie...

"I think I… got c-carried away a bit" she apologized, her eyes all over his lanky, yet chiseled, frame. "All this in v-v-view from the first cut… I h-hope my heart will resist!"

That was a full opening. Sure Fukawa wouldn't resist the treat of seeing him bare-chested… and would let him close in to grab more paper off...

Yet, although now drooling nonstop, all Togami was able to get was yet another teeth-rip page, and her soft giggle, peppered with arousal.

Yes, she was distracted, but just a bit. Sharp as Togami was, he hadn't calculated two things.

That Fukawa had a self-defense mode both instinctive and strong, even with the male she adored over everything.

And that, as the first experience was so disappointing, she, too, thought of his game as a needed warm-up for arousal.

A warm-up she didn't intend to end too soon… Which, all in all, a smirking Togami conceded, wasn't a bad thing either...


End file.
